Memories Of School Days
by Stellar BS
Summary: UA "El hombre se enamora de la mujer a la cual desea, pero la mujer desea al hombre que ama"
1. Prefacio

**Declaración:**el príncipe del tenis no me pertenece, escribo esto sólo porque no tengo nada que hacer y porque quiero leer y no encuentro ninguna historia que capture mi atención, así que un mensaje: escriban algo antes de que me consuma el aburrimiento. Gracias.

**Memories Of****School Days**

Prefacio

**Sakuno**

Marcada. Esa es la única palabra con la que puedo definirme sin parecer una chica fácil.

Me causa vergüenza admitir que ya no soy virgen, pero no es eso concretamente, sino la forma en que dejé atrás mi pureza.

Todas las historias tienen un inicio, pero yo nunca vi bien cómo comenzó esta, o más bien no soy capaz de darle un inicio, porque desde que tenía uso de razón que amaba a una sola persona.

Kintarou Tooyama .

El chico más alegre y vivaz que he conocido, una muy buena persona… definitivamente un ángel y un caballero por donde se le mirase.

Nuestra relación siempre fue inocente, nunca hubo una insinuación o alguna actitud que delatara algo más de parte de él y por mi parte tampoco las hubo jamás.

Mi sueño era ser su mujer algún día y ser digna de ser su compañera. Por eso pensar en mis propios actos me llenaba de deshonra.

Kintarou nunca me besó siquiera, pero todos sabían que teníamos algo, por eso respetaban nuestra relación y a la vista de todos éramos novios… en pocas palabras le fui infiel.

Sí, infiel y con su declarado rival.

Ryoma Echizen.

Un chico serio que dentro de todo tenía ese aire misterioso que me atraía mucho. Supongo que hubo algo de tensión sexual entre nosotros, pero no estaría segura de ello.

Yo no lo busqué porque algo me advertía que era peligroso para mí tenerlo cerca, pero él era un imán y mis sentidos tambaleaban si estábamos juntos… incluso si habían más personas o Kintarou mismo.

Y que me perdonaran los dioses, pero el sólo recordar sus besos me hacía desearlo otra vez. Una y otra vez.

No lo amo, pero lo deseo. Mucho.

Tanto que tenía que deshacer este enredo de algún modo por eso cité a Kintarou en el parque a la salida de la escuela, porque mi cobardía era tan grande que no fui capaz de ir a la escuela ¿cómo podía llegar y saludar a mis compañeros de salón cuando en esa aula estaba el chico con el que suponía salía y con el que me acosté la tarde anterior?

Podía decirse que estaba experimentando lo que algunos llaman delirio de persecución, pero es que era lo que sentía. Como si todo el mundo supiera lo que había hecho y me incriminara por ello.

Pero estaba tranquila dentro de lo que cabía, tal vez Kintarou no lo tomara mal y me entendiera.

Cuando el reloj marcó la hora de salida y a lo lejos escuché el sonido de la campana. Entonces esperé sabiendo que se acercaba el momento.

**Ryoma**

¿Qué es el sexo? Muchas clases de orientación sexual no han podido darme una respuesta porque ¿Cómo llamas al acto de entregar tu alma a otra persona libremente?

Sinceramente en ese momento no quería saber cuál era la respuesta.

Era una tontería, pero no podía pensar en que había caído en lo que vuelve idiota a la gente. En lo que algunos llaman amor.

El amor… un gran misterio: tan efímero, tan volátil, tan… hermoso. Me lo había dicho mi hermano, pero nunca lo escuché y muchas veces mis compañeros me advirtieron de sus peligros.

Me lo decían continuamente y la palabra clave era: experimenta… sí, esa era la clave. Efectivamente.

Pero desde que llegué a Japón lo único que podía hacer pensar en que el amor no era para mí… ¿sería porque el amor hacía caer a los más poderosos imperios? Porque se podía perder la cabeza, pero era preferible eso a perder el corazón… no lo sé, quizá estaba leyendo demasiado esa etapa de mi vida.

La razón podía ser por Sakuno, ya no estaba seguro… lo que sí sabía era que dudaba que me dirigiera la palabra nuevamente luego de lo que habíamos hecho.

Yo no me arrepentía en absoluto, claro… no fui yo el que lloró luego de terminar. Fue ella y quien tuvo que tragarse sus lágrimas sí fui yo. El hecho de recordar cómo llamó a Kintarou en medio de un sollozo ahogado me provocaba un extraño malestar… algo incómodo como si una espina se enterrase en mi pecho, pero no rápido… lento. Muy lento. Y doloroso

Y un día después de todo, me sentía abatido, para colmo no la había visto en todo el día. Durante las clases me encontraba ausente, o más que lo acostumbrado, mi mente evocaba los sonidos que escapaban de sus labios mientras la hacía mía y de su cuerpo suave rozándome.

En conclusión estaba con una excitación de mil demonios y unas ganas de verla de nuevo y tumbarla sobre un colchón… pero claro que a falta de colchón bienvenido era un sofá o una encimera, lo que fuera.

Las hormonas son peligrosas, no lo pondría en duda jamás… es decir ¿quién en su sano juicio desea a la chica que llora por otro mientras está contigo?

Y reconozco que yo mismo me odiaría por ello de ser Tooyama…

Mi inexperiencia era la traba en todo esto. Quizá el hecho de que nadie me hubiese mostrado amor y la pasión eran la respuesta a mi deseo incontrolable por la chica que tanto amaba a mi rival para la capitanía del club de tenis. Envidiaba su relación con ella. Tan pura y llena de dulzura.

Soy un hombre, pero tengo un lado romántico después de todo. Pero lógicamente eso era algo que descubriría con el tiempo.

Lo concreto era que me había acostado con una chica que tenía novio y que no sólo le había sido infiel, porque fuera de mi propia capacidad de imaginación ella era virgen.

Y yo que buscaba sólo una noche como recuerdo. Imposible.

No, no fue una aventura, sólo un recuerdo… no la usé, sólo quise sentir un poco de su amor. Algo para mí.

Y diablos, esto era adictivo, porque de pronto me sentí muy estimulado. Antes tal vez me sentí igual de inquieto, en la pubertad específicamente, pero como no sabía lo que era estar con alguien no me preocupaba por aplacar el deseo naciente y las exigencias de mi cuerpo. Pero luego de experimentarlo la necesidad se volvía apremiante.

Al salir del colegio sólo tenía en mente buscar a Sakuno hablar con ella y enredar las sábanas de su cama como el día anterior.

Pero no conté con verla sentada en el parque junto a Kintarou con la vista gacha y empuñando las manos.

¿Un arreglo de pareja que terminaría algún lugar más cómodo? Claro, era de esperar.

**Continuará…**

Eps! Puede que lo siga, pero no sé D:

Es que no es mi estilo la primera persona, pero he leído fics así y quedan bien.

Que estos personajes estén occ es porque se me dio la gana xD eh no… sólo es que tenía que ser así. Además ¿no es más lindo que el hombre se enamore primero? a mí me gusta :)

Si lo sigo será un fic corto y puede que pase a categoría M… bien digo puede, tal vez no.

¿Comentarios? ¡Vamos! es tiempo de estudio el que estoy invirtiendo.

Jejejeje

Saludos.


	2. Capítulo I

**Declaración: **PoT no me pertenece, pero gracias por pensarlo.

**Memories of school days**

Capítulo I

**Sakuno**

Temblé como una hoja al viento cuando Kintarou se sentó a mi lado y me saludó con alegría, esa alegría que le era tan propia.

Recibí un beso en la mejilla de su parte que me hizo hesitar.

-¿cómo estás, Saku-chan?- me preguntó intentado tomar mis manos entre las suyas, pero me negué con sutileza.

-estoy bien, Kin-chan- le contesté, mas por su expresión supe que no me creyó.

-¿segura?- cuestionó. –hoy no fuiste a la escuela y te noto extraña ¿pasa algo?- yo negué lentamente y froté mis manos. Hacía frío y tenía mucho miedo.

-no te preocupes- sonreí como pude, en mi mente comenzaron a llegar distintos métodos para decirle lo que pasaba. Y fue en el momento que mi mirada chocó con la suya que me di cuenta que no era su perdón lo que buscaba, sino que buscaba la forma de terminar como amigos, porque también me di cuenta que no sabía qué era el amor y no podía encontrar en sus ojos el brillo que delataría que sentía algo por mí. –pero hay algo que debo decirte-

-te escucho- me incentivó con tranquilidad.

-Kintarou, yo…lo siento- sentí el peso de la verdad sobre mí y me sentí perdida. Una princesa condenada porque no había príncipe que la salvara. Mi príncipe. Ryoma. –Me acosté con Echizen.-

Crudo, rápido y mortal.

No hubo reacción al principio, sólo incredulidad y desconcierto, pero no esperaba una explosión de su parte.

-¿qué es lo que haz dicho, Sakuno?- preguntó con una calma peligrosa. –es un broma ¿no?-

-no, no lo es- lo enfrenté serena ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Llorar? No, ya no. –Ayer en la tarde yo… lo siento Kintarou, pero ya no podemos seguir siendo novios- ¿novios? No podría decir que era el término correcto, pero se asemejaba en parte.

-no hablas en serio- ¿es que no quería hacerlo un poco más fácil para mí? -Dime que no es verdad, Sakuno ¡no puedes jugar conmigo así!- lo vi alzarse frente a mí de una manera que nunca lo había visto: lleno de ira, pero no me asusté. Estaba cansada y si tenía que cargar con su odio y desprecio lo haría, finalmente quien había fallado había sido. Ni siquiera podía culpar a Ryoma por ello.

Me tomó por los hombros y me obligó a levantarme del asiento. Lo hice de modo autómata y casi sin fuerzas.

-mírame- Me ordenó y obedecí. –Dime que es mentira- exigió con sus ojos dorados perforándome. -¡dilo!-

-es verdad- le aseguré con firmeza. –ayer fue a mi casa. Mi abuela lo envió a dejarme un bolso que olvidé, llovía y estaba empapado, lo invité a un café y terminamos en mi cama- resumí tan firme como pude ¿qué más podía contar? Los detalles, jamás.

-¿cómo pudiste?- preguntó impresionado. –todo este tiempo no hicimos nada… y-yo te…- inspiró tanto aire que pensé que podía estallar, pero supongo que lo único que quería era evitar mirarme. –te respeté porque yo… Sakuno yo te amo-

¿Amor? Otra vez. No quería que esa palabra fuera la excusa para todo.

-no, no puedes amarme- no ahora, pensé. Justo ahora no.

-dime que lo sientes y olvidamos todo- No, porque yo no podría olvidarlo. –Sólo pensemos en nosotros- no había "nosotros" éramos un "él, tú y yo" bastante patético. –Saldremos juntos de esto- estaba hablando por hablar, eso sentí, porque en la práctica nunca habíamos estado juntos. –si me dejas demostrarte lo que siento por ti- si lo hubiese hecho me habría mentido a mi misma.

-no- fui más categórica de lo esperé. –Ya no-

-Sakuno, ¿no entiendes? Te amo… y el amor lo perdona todo-

-¡no! No puedo- quería sentirme menos perdida y para eso necesitaba tiempo. –quiero estar sola, Kintarou. Perdóname- intenté alejarme pero la cárcel de sus brazos era fuerte y no pude luchar contra él, pero mi cuerpo rechazaba su contacto.

**Ryoma**

Mis pies no me respondían y como un idota miraba la escena frente a mis ojos, sentía unas ganas de correr y golpear algo, pero no podía.

Vi todo, pero no oí nada sólo cuando Sakuno quiso apartarse y Kintarou la retuvo, mi cabeza envió una orden que mi cuerpo ejecutó sin basilar.

Si ella no quería estar con él, entonces yo me encargaría de que ese chico se alejara, porque el sentido posesivo me estaba dominando y sólo actué con el impulso primitivo de protegerla, de cuidarla, de verla bien, de verla feliz.

Al precio que fuera.

No fui conciente en realidad si me lancé sobre él o fue a la inversa, porque cuando me vio reaccionó apartándola con un empujón que la hizo caer al barro lo que provocó que la sangre corriera como fuego líquido por mis venas.

-¡todo es tu culpa!- gritó, pero no parecía furioso, más bien herido, aunque no lo demostré, compartí en parte ese sentimiento. Por un factor distinto, pero al fin y al cabo sentía lo mismo.

El primer puñetazo sólo fue una advertencia o una provocación, la verdad por lo simple del golpe bien pudo ser cualquier cosa. Reaccioné e intenté devolverlo, era mi propia forma de quitarme toda la frustración que tenía, pero fue más rápido y arremetió por segunda vez contra mí.

No sentí gran dolor, pero sí furia y olvidé que Sakuno estaba presente. Aproveché su proximidad y lo empujé para hacerlo caer de espalda sobre un charco; por un momento leí la confusión y el desconcierto en su mirada. Ofuscado me lancé sobre él sin importarme nada.

-¡no! Por favor, deténganse- interrumpió Sakuno con un tono angustioso y yo obedecí sin necesidad de una nueva súplica. –n-no sigan con esto- continuó con la voz extrañamente entrecortada, advertí que lloraría, por lo que me giré a verla.

Aún estaba en el suelo húmedo y miraba a Kintarou fijamente. Me sentí ignorado, llegué a la conclusión que sólo estaba preocupada por él.

Quise evitarme más humillación alejándome sin volver a mirarla. Tenía orgullo claro, como todo Echizen, pero lo estaba perdiendo patéticamente por esa mujer que no tenía ojos para mí.

Corrí sin querer mirarla por última vez porque mi idea era desaparecer de esa escena sin sentido.

Cegado por la ira no advertí las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre mí, mas me sentí más pesado y supe que se debía a ello.

Mi intensión era ir a mi casa y encerrarme en mi habitación, si otro fuese el caso hubiese ido a las canchas de tenis callejero a desafiar a algún inocente y derrotarlo sin piedad, pero no podía ni pensar en ello.

-¡Ryoma!- escuché que me llamaban y a la primera no pude identificar si era mi imaginación por lo que lo ignoré. –Ryoma, espera- al segundo llamado supe que no era mi imaginación y frené en seco, para luego sentir que unos delicados brazos me rodeaban y la presión suave en mi espalda.

Me quedé paralizado mi cabeza gacha y la vista fija en las manos que se cerraban en torno a mi cuerpo. Llovía, pero la lluvia tenía un olor distinto… un delicioso aroma. No me importaba empaparme porque estaba entre sus brazos otra vez.

Mi prisión favorita.

**Continuará…**

¡Madre de Dios! Cómo me costó redactar esto :O en serio si no es porque me llegó un mail con una alerta la dejo pasar, es más no sé cómo rayos seguirlo, pero en fin. Si el capítulo está tan flojo es porque había que quitar a Kintarou de alguna manera y no sé ocurrió otra xD

Voy a contestar los rw porque es lo mínimo que les debo a las bellas personas que comentaron:

**Anais-Lovely-Angel: **que fuese tú el primer rw me motivó bastante :D es en serio. Ya que nos conocíamos de otro fandom. Espero que (si lo sigues) no te complique el no conocer los personajes, pero no es difícil dado que son muy esteriotipados. De hecho los cambié bastante. No tendrá problemas con eso. Cuídate y gracias por comentar.

**Ladykagurasama: **hola :D lo primero que te puede decir es que a mí también me gusta cuando hay deseo de por medio, pero que Ryoma ame e Sakuno le da un toque extra de tortura para el pobre chico, sobre Kintarou ya vez que su intención era perdonarla, pero es Sakuno la que no busca se perdón ¿lo esperabas? Esa era mi idea desde un principio xD muchas gracias por tu rw. Besitos.

**MICHIRU: ¡**oh, querida! No quise sonar como que no continuaría, no soy tan cruel :D aquí tienes la continuación, aunque esté algo floja, pero es que estoy con la musa algo perdida. La idea de hacer sufrir a Ryoma no es por gusto (créeme) es necesario, además es una forma de vengar a la pobre Sakuno que siempre queda como víctima en todas las historias ¿no se merece Ryoma sufrir un poco? Jajajaja Saludos.

**Karly15: **gracias por darme tu opinión y me alegro que te guste, sé que me demoré, pero me fue imposible actualizar más rápido, espero que esté aceptable por el momento. Besos.

**Selene-Moonlight: **si te soy honesta ¡yo tampoco me imagino a Sakuno enamorada de otro chico que no sea Ryoma! Jajajajaja es una tontería, pero no puedo ni pensar en que estén con otras personas, ni por desliz, claro que es un RyoSaku, pero quise poner a Ryoma en medio de una relación sólo por el gusto de verlo como el "amante" o el tercero… gracias por comentar.

**Anni Fer: **gracias por tus palabras, fueron realmente motivadoras. No sé si está tan bueno como dices, porque siento que está flojo, pero intentaré mejorar. Besos.

**Gracias por leer, por agregar a favoritos y por sus alertas**


	3. Capítulo II

**Declaración: **el príncipe del tenis no me pertenece, de serlo Ryoma sufriría mucho y no por el tenis precisamente.

**Memories Of School Days**

Capítulo II

**Sakuno**

La lluvia caía sobre nuestros cuerpos y no importaba porque sentía que nada podía romper el momento.

Había dejado a Kintarou solo en el parque cuando vi que Ryoma se alejó de nosotros, porque en mi cabeza sólo había una idea: seguirlo y detenerlo.

¿Por qué? No sabía y no interesaba.

Ryoma sufría por mi culpa y, sin saber la razón, no podía permitirlo.

Mis brazos permanecieron inmóviles en torno a su figura, el calor que emanaba me hizo suspirar y para mi sorpresa sus manos acariciaron las mías en un contacto íntimo y sutil que me elevó más allá de lo que alguna vez experimenté.

-no deberías estar aquí- me dijo suavemente sin soltar mis manos. –Lo mejor es que te vayas con Tooyama- su voz sonaba grave y me estremecía de sólo oírla.

-no- le rebatí con firmeza. –Quiero estar contigo- supe que lo había sorprendido cuando se tensó y se separó de mí. Volteó y me miró con una extraña mezcla de desconcierto y alegría.

-¿por qué?- cuestionó y yo me encogí de hombros.

-no lo sé- reconocí con suavidad. –Pero sé que es lo que quiero ahora y me basta con eso- acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo y recosté la cabeza en su duro torso. Mismo que había tocado libremente la tarde anterior.

No contestó, tal vez teniendo una lucha interna muy fuerte porque su expresión corporal denotaba contrariedad; me maravillé de mí misma el poder leerlo tan fácilmente. Gran logro, porque lo conocía desde hacía poco tiempo ¿pero qué es el tiempo cuando existe un lazo más sólido que el correr constante de las agujas del reloj?

En un mudo acuerdo caminamos por las calles atestadas de apurados transeúntes que luchaban contra la lluvia. Me causó gracia ver que éramos los únicos que no teníamos intención de acelerar el paso.

-¿de qué te ríes?- me preguntó de pronto desdeñoso. Qué bella expresión tenía entonces, parecía un niño aunque intentase mostrarse arrogante.

-de nosotros- le contesté risueña. –De que mientras la gente corre para no mojarse, nosotros caminamos lentamente- finalicé apoyando mi cabeza en su brazo.

-no es motivo de burla- replicó ligero. –Tal vez deberíamos caminar más rápido-

-quiero alargar un poco el camino- confesé. –No tengo ganas de llegar a casa- le aclaré por la mirada incrédula que me dirigió.

-eso es una tontería, estás empapada-

-igual tú-

-te llevaré a tu casa- me fue imposible poner resistencia cuando su firme agarre me condujo hacia la estación del tren subterráneo.

Adentro hacía calor, pero el aire era húmedo, por lo que no me resultó desagradable en absoluto estar ahí o sería que la compañía no me resultaba desagradable tampoco. Había mucha gente, aunque no era extraño sin consideraba la hora que era.

-odio cuando hay tanta gente- refunfuñó Ryoma. Sonreí inconscientemente.

-¿te molestan las aglomeraciones?- él asintió con desgana.

-un poco- reconoció. Esa era un dato interesante, yo no lo sabía y quise saber más sobre él. Todo sobre él.

-¿por qué?- le pregunté con interés y él se encogió de hombros mientras entrabamos en un vagón.

-el bullicio es molesto. Entre más gente más ruido- buena lógica. Pensé… y no me extrañaba viniendo de él que se caracterizaba por sus silencios.

No quise continuar con el tema porque era difícil dado el lugar. Estábamos muy juntos y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho pero mis brazos permanecieron inmóviles a mis costados.

**Ryoma**

Sentía su aroma envolviéndome y me sentí nervioso, había mucha gente y aunque me molestara el gentío, me parecía que estábamos solos.

Mi cuerpo adolescente me estaba traicionado porque lo único que quería era perderme en ella y aunque sabía que era demasiado pedir no era algo que pudiese evitar. Es fácil pensar que está en la naturaleza humana soñar con más de lo que podemos obtener. No era algo que yo acostumbrara a hacer, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado en mí sin que yo mismo lo advirtiera.

La chica junto a mí era la responsable de ello, pero no se lo diría… yo me había dejado ya en evidencia con mucha facilidad últimamente.

Por la muchedumbre estábamos muy cerca y sus manos se unieron a las mías suavemente y tímidas un poco después que su cabeza se recostara en mi pecho.

-estaré sola en casa esta tarde- susurró queda.

-¿quieres que me quede contigo?- le pregunté sabiendo cuál sería su respuesta, pero no dijo nada sólo rió con suavidad.

El resto del viaje se me hizo corto y nada agotador, de pie en el vagón y mojado por la lluvia… el viaje más placentero de mi vida.

Cuando salimos corrimos, porque llovía más fuerte que antes y Sakuno me tomó la mano para guiarme, aunque no fuese necesario, pero yo me dejé hacer. Saludó a muchas personas al paso y estas nos miraron con extrañeza y algunos divertidos.

Ya en la puerta nos miramos intensamente y sus ojos me traspasaron hasta que fueron cubiertos por sus párpados, sin poder evitarlo solté un suspiro.

-esto es extraño- dijo. –Jamás creí que me encontraría en una situación así- añadió.

-¿estás confundida?- rogué en silencio que su respuesta fuera negativa, pero asintió muy a mi pesar. –lo entiendo- y lo hacía, pero me costaba asumirlo.

Cuando la puerta fue abierta entramos en silencio, no necesitábamos palabras y cuando me besó cualquier inquietud que podía tener se borró con el roce de su boca sobre la mía, su sabor era embriagante y su timidez me enloquecía.

Retiramos lentamente la ropa húmeda. Mi saco fue lo primero en salir por los aires y le siguió mi camisa junto a la corbata. Ella me permitió explorar su cuerpo con mis manos sin separar nuestros labios y quitarle la blusa que se pegaba a sus curvas.

Mas cuando llegué al sujetador me detuvo separándome de ella.

-espera… yo quiero… oh Ryoma ¡no entiendo que me pasa!- me abrazó temblando, pensé que lloraba. –no te imaginas todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza ahora…-

-yo sé- le refuté. –siento igual…- le sonreí aunque no me veía.

-no entiendes… me acosté contigo ayer y lo disfruté. –compartía eso con ella, sentí lo mismo. –Pero luego me sentí culpable - ¡cielos! Eso no… no. –no quería hacerle daño a nadie, pero no puedo evitarlo… yo quiero, Ryoma…- eso fue suficiente para mí y mi auto control se acabó.

Subí las escaleras con ella y me dirigí a su habitación. Ese templo en el que ella dormía y en el que yo le había robado su inocencia la pasada tarde.

Le desvestí lentamente y quité también mi propia ropa, pero con más urgencia.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro contenido y descubrí que puede el mundo acabar con una explosión, pero el mundo de un hombre se destruye sólo con un gemido.

**Continuará…**

Qué lindo volver a este lugar después de tanto tiempo :D

He estado muy ocupada, pero supongo que mi vida es irrelevante para quienes leen esto. Diré que sé que me ha quedado muy raro el capítulo, sobretodo la personalidad de Ryoma, pero me he esforzado porque lo quería hacer sufrir un poquito.

Jajajajaja maldad mode on xD

**EsquisofrenicaLove: **me alegro que te gustara el capítulo anterior :) en todo caso no pensaba dejarlo hasta ahí… no es mi estilo :B y bueno sobre Ryoma, pues me quedó un poco posesivo, pero lo intenté poner un poco más romántico ahora. Gracias por comentar.

**MICHIRU: **gracias por comprender mi demora, la verdad es que sí… hay tantas cosas que hacer que casi no queda tiempo, pero aquí está la conti y claro que el amor perdona todo, pero Kin-chan no podía quedarse con Sakuno :/ mi idea era hacer sufrir a Ryoma, pero me salió al revés jajajaja espero que te guste este capi.

**Ladykagurasama: **me animó mucho tu comentario. Yo no me considero una escritora muy buena, pero intento dar lo mejor de mí; si te convirtieras en mi fan serías la primera xD y sí, Sakuno se tenía que quedar con Ryoma, pero ojo no está todo dicho… el título dice un poco al respecto, lo que quiero decir es que entre ellos hay algo no muy definido. Pero claro que estará definido con el tiempo :D espero te guste y comentes.

**danii-san: **oh, muchas gracias. No te preocupes por no haber dejado un RW antes, yo también me olvido de hacerlo a veces… o me falta el tiempo, además con saber que alguien lo sigue es suficiente :D me alegro que te gustara el capítulo anterior (a mí en lo personal no mucho, pero bueno) espero no haberte decepcionado.

**AriadneLeo: **me gustó eso de Sakuno en el papel de culpable, es culpable de enamorar a dos hombres y de hacerlos sufrir a ambos… la verdad la idea es que Ryoma sufra un poquito, pero no al extremo y Kin-chan es sólo un agregado xD gracias por comentar.

**Selene-Moonlight: **jajaja hola :D tienes toda la razón, no todo puede ser tan fácil para Ryoma siempre. Una palabra y un beso no son la solución a todo xD este fic la verdad no va para largo así que no esperes una trama tan complicada porque no tengo tanta imaginación :( espero no decepcionarte con este capi. Saludos.

**En fin, gracias a todos los que leen y agregan a favoritos y a alertas**

**Les pediría sus comentarios para ver que les gustaría en el próximo capítulo**

**¿lemon o lime? **

**Espero sus sugerencias ;) **


	4. Capítulo III

**Declaración (obligada): **el príncipe del tenis no me pertenece :/

**Memories Of School Days**

Capítulo III

**Sakuno**

Sentir, dejarse llevar, gozar, vivir…

Cada toque de sus manos sobre mi piel era una marca de fuego en mí, cada suspiro suyo era mío y aunque una parte de mi ser temblaba de expectativa, la otra quería entregar lo mismo que recibía.

-¿y tu abuela?- me preguntó roncamente.

-no llegará en toda la noche- le respondí mientras sus labios recorrían mi cuello y arqueé la espalda.

-genial- susurró contra mi sensible piel.

Sonreí ante su tono apasionado y desinhibido, iba a mofarme de su urgencia, pero no me dio tiempo.

Ante mi sorpresa me guió hasta la cama y me depositó con cuidado en ella, hizo lo mismo después y se tumbó parcialmente sobre mi cuerpo sin dejar de besarme… era tan delicado que sentía deseos de llorar, pero no lo hice.

Nos tocábamos, pero no íntimamente, porque teníamos toda la noche para nosotros.

Entre besos y gemidos pasaron algunos minutos maravillosos que me hicieron perder la razón.

-te necesito, Ryoma- le supliqué para frenar la tortura. Necesitaba liberarme. Volver a sentir esa unión gloriosa que llevaba a la cima.

No hubo nada más que agregar.

Me acarició el rostro mientras sonreía y en sus ojos leí su deseo. Podía decir con seguridad que era así, porque ya conocía esa mirada.

Su pecho se apretó contra el mío y mis piernas rodaron su cintura. Tembló ante el cosquilleo que nos provocó el íntimo acto y yo sólo pudo reír extasiada, pero se recompuso y las acarició provocándome escalofríos deliciosos en todo el cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y disfruté del poder de sus manos.

Besó mi vientre y sus pestañas me hacían cosquillas. Reí, pero cuando su lengua lamió mi ombligo jadeé y enloquecí de deseo.

-Ryoma.

El gruñó en respuesta, pero no paró. Sentí que estallaría cuando su mano se cerró entre la unión de mis piernas. No podía hacerlo, intenté protestar, pero en un movimiento que no esperé buscó mis labios y los besó para callarme.

Fue efectivo.

-e-espera… no. Oh Ryoma- mi protesta murió ante su destreza y sólo pude gemir de aceptación. Buscó el punto que sabía era mi debilidad y su boca mordisqueaba mis pechos alternadamente. Eran dos puntos de tortura, pero lo que sucedía en mi centro me hacía jadear.

Un dedo. Dos dedos ¿cuánto podría soportar? Me gustaba, pero no podía ser tan egoísta como para llegar sola.

Mis manos empuñaban la sábana de la cama. No quería permanecer estática, pero definitivamente no podía moverme a voluntad porque estaba siendo consumida por fuego líquido. Abrazador.

No me sorprendió recibir un orgasmo por ello, pero sí su intensidad. Fue demasiado para mí y me dejó lánguida. Era extraordinario. La sensación nacía en mi bajo vientre y se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. Se sentía flotar entre nubes de algodón y los besos de Ryoma eran el elixir que me fortalecía.

Mi cerebro dejó de funcionar y sólo mi cuerpo gobernaba mis acciones.

-eres hermosa- escuché que me dijo y nos besamos aunque yo aún estaba abrumada. Recobré el sentido cuando entre mis muslos se alojó su virilidad.

Mis manos recorrieron sus músculos mientras él recorría mi cintura con las suyas. Memorizaba su cuerpo y él el mío. Quería tocarlo y quería que me tocara.

Dio un respingo cuando tanteé sus abdominales, lo acaricié con suavidad. Se alzó con premura y yo separé las piernas.

-no. Déjame tocarte primero- le ordené autoritaria.

Obedeció entregándome el dominio total de la situación. No podía decepcionarlo.

**Ryoma**

Me costó, pero me controlé y dejé que hiciera conmigo cuanto quiso. Su delicada mano se cerró en torno a la longitud de mi miembro. Vi estrellas en ese momento. Literalmente.

Yo había hecho eso con ella, pero no dejaría que me corriera con su mano, sin embargo dejé que me tocara un poco para estimularme más, de ser eso posible, claro.

Mi cabeza se volvió pesada y la dejé caer en su hombro. La fuerza de la pasión era avasalladora.

Besé su cuello en respuesta y solté roncos gemidos por el placer proporcionado. Supongo que eso la incentivó porque fue más rápido cada vez.

Presentí que ya no soportaría más tan delicioso tormento y no quería acabar así.

-está bien, Sakuno- la detuve. –no sigas.

No quise agregar cuánto me había gustado, porque de seguro lo sabía.

Me miró intensamente por largo rato, mi respiración agitada no podía volver a la normalidad si seguía mirándome así. Era imposible. Esos ojos brillaban en fuego.

-estás sudando- dijo absorta y acarició mi frente.

-tú también.

-y te estremeces.

-sabes la razón- afirmé con seguridad. La besé largamente antes de ceder al impulso de hundirme en ella.

Su aceptación y mi urgencia fueron la detonante final.

Yo la amaba y no tenía dudas. Por el momento bastaba.

Su carne recibió la mía entre suspiros. Nuestros cuerpos se expresaban en pleno, mis manos recorrían las curvas de sus caderas y besaba su rostro, ella, en tanto, acariciaba mi espalda y cerraba los ojos.

Acompañó cada movimiento con suavidad. El ritmo era mío.

La verdad yo no sentía que esta acto fue algo que se debía esconder y negar ¿por qué? Era mágico, era compartir con alguien especial la entrega absoluta, la vulnerabilidad y el temor. El tiempo desaparece y el placer propio es fácil de obviar cuando quieres que la persona a la que amas lo goce plenamente, como en mi caso.

Además no se dañaba a nadie con esto ¿dónde estaba lo malo? ¿por qué era vergonzoso reconocerlo?

Deliraba, volaba. No me cansaría nunca de estar así.

-podría pasar toda la vida junto a ti- le dije y no mentía. Sakuno sólo suspiró en respuesta.

El estallido fue simultáneo, distinto al del día anterior, la fuerza con la que me atacó era indescriptible. Quedé tendido sobre ella. Los ojos se me cerraron y disfruté de sus caricias en mi cuello y de su tembloroso beso en mi frente.

-gracias- le dije cansado.

-¿por qué? Lo has hecho todo tú- su voz era un susurro que apenas me llegaba a los oídos. Gruñí molesto, se desvaloraba sin razón.

-no es verdad- espeté. –lo hicimos juntos…

-lo has hecho tú. De no ser por ti no estaríamos aquí. Me rescataste- en cuanto dijo eso me incorporé sosteniéndome con los brazos.

-¿qué quieres decir?- ella sonrió y me besó la mejilla.

-estaba atrapada en una relación sin sentido, ni siquiera era una relación. Me diste valor para alejarme.

-creí que lo amabas- la interrumpí confundido, le provocó risa.

-¿sabes lo que es el amor?- quise replicar, pero no me dejó. –yo no lo sabía.

-¿ahora lo sabes? Porque yo…

-descubrámoslo juntos. Tenemos tiempo. Te quiero en mi vida… y-yo me esforzaré para ser digna de estar a tu lado. Daré todo cuanto pueda para…- esto no podía ser real. Ella era la persona más noble que había conocido jamás. La callé con un beso en el que le intenté transmitir la ternura que me provocaba, la pasión que nacía por ella y el amor que anidaba en mi pecho desde hacía tiempo.

-te amo- le confesé conmovido. –nunca habrá alguien más perfecta para mí que tú.

Lloró acunada en mi pecho y prometió que me amaría algún día. No importaba el tiempo. Mientras estuviéramos juntos.

Algún día pediría su amor a cambio del mío, exigiría todo de ella, pero por ahora estaba bien.

Por ahora estábamos bien.

**Fin**

._.

No creo que merezca ninguna explicación esto… sólo que no será el fin definitivo, claro que no. Porque esto no es más que un recuerdo de juventud ¿no? Todo lo demás podría dar para otro fic, que dicho sea de paso, no haré...

No sé si es lemon o lime… porque la verdad existen dos tipos de lemon, el sensorial y el físico y me gusta más lo físico que expresar lo que los personajes están sintiendo.

Contestaré los reviews:

**Selene-Moonlight: **seré sincera, cuando leí tu comentario, sentí lo mismo, porque aunque tenía claro que terminaría así el fic, lo leí y lo encontré precipitado y me dije a mí misma que debía modificarlo, pero luego lo dejé porque estuve por no seguirlo… jajajajaja es verdad. Ryoma y Sakuno son de mis parejas favoritas. Kin-chan apenas apareció en la serie. Lógico que no es para Saku ;) un besito y gracias por leer.

**Mayi**: muchas gracias, tu comentario me inyectó entusiasmo para seguir el fic. Espero que la musa siga ahí, pero anda media ausente por estos días jajajajaja me hizo muy feliz tu comentario y tus ánimos :D espero que te guste este último capítulo ;) un abrazo.

**MICHIRU: **jajajaRyoma no es tonto, es lento solamente… y debo decir que eso me encanta de él xD si bien pediste lemon (el que por cierto intenté hacer para ti) no sé si me quedó tan perver, pero es todo cuanto pude hacer. Muchas gracias por leer. Un beso gigante. Y espero que te gustara el capítulo.

**Un capítulo más y es el fin… bueno, al menos eso espero**

**;)**


	5. Epílogo

El príncipe del tenis no me pertenece.

Epílogo

**Sakuno**

Cuando más cuestan las cosas más se valoran, dicen. Y entre más cuestan más nos obsesionan.

¿Sería pecado eso? Entonces estaba pecando horriblemente…

Porque me estaba convirtiendo en un ser posesivo y no podía negarlo. Aunque todo era justificado.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que acabé el colegio y mi vida no había cambiado mucho, claro que ya no tenía que ver como chicas de diferentes grados se declaraban al príncipe de Seigaku, pero eso no quería decir que no recibiera confesiones cada día… sólo que ahora yo no lo sabía y me molestaba.

Nunca fui una persona segura de mí misma, de hecho, siendo realista existían muchas mujeres bellas que podían tentar a un hombre como Ryoma Echizen, más cuando su popularidad crecía como espuma. Una gran promesa del tenis profesional, mientras yo era una simple estudiante de diseño. Pero nadie dijo que sería fácil.

Recuerdo que muchas veces me pregunté si había tomado el camino correcto, pero nunca me arrepentí. Llevé una relación escondida con el chico más codiciado del colegio por meses y me tocó llorar en más de una ocasión, pero sentía su toque sobre mi piel y el dolor desaparecía.

Y una tarde, en pleno éxtasis sexual, susurré un "te amo" que me sorprendió tanto que lloré emocionada.

Lo amaba.

Tal vez lo había amado siempre…

Desde ese día mis sonrojos, el nerviosismo, los tartamudeos y la vergüenza me hacía mella cada tanto… estar con él era distinto.

Él lo sabía y nunca me lo dijo.

Cuando alcancé la mayoría de edad decidí dejar mi hogar y construir uno propio para compartirlo a su lado, mientras yo estudiaba, él entrenaba. No negaré que el primer tiempo fue duro, casi no nos veíamos y durante la noche estábamos demasiado cansados como para estar juntos. Sin embargo descubrí otra cosa, el sólo sentirlo cerca, ser abrazada por él en plena noche que tomara mi mano bajo la sábana era tan erótico como el sexo mismo.

Pero el tiempo siempre deja su huella y su poder es increíble, puede destruir la confianza con un soplo o fortalecerla con un solo acto.

Él se iba por cortas temporadas y yo siempre lo esperaba, no importaba cuánto tardara yo sabía que volvería.

Volvería.

**Ryoma**

Las nubes ¿serían tan esponjosas como se veían? Qué ganas de acostarme en una o viajar en una. La primera clase es cómoda, pero después de pasar tanto tiempo en ella se pierde el gusto.

La rutina consume y la falta de ella atormenta…

La vida es simple y se resume en intentar ser feliz y yo era feliz casi siempre. Era un idiota con suerte.

Lo tenía todo: una carrera ascendente y una novia perfecta.

Pero me faltaba algo. Sabía lo que era.

Llevé mi mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón para sentir la pequeña cajita te había ahí.

Un anillo de compromiso.

No es que me diera seguridad sentirlo conmigo, pero me transmitía cierta calidez… cuando lo compré pensé en estregárselo a Sakuno en el acto, pero me refrené y me dije a mi mismo que tenía que esperar un poco, mas el momento había llegado.

La quería y ya vivíamos juntos no podía decirme que no. Aunque tampoco era mi intención presionarla… ya lo había hecho una vez. Pero no me arrepentía.

Estar en tierra firme después de un vuelo de doce horas era un alivio, sin embargo ver a las personas andar acelerados me estresaba ¿Que no sabían que la vida se disfruta más si la viven lentamente, paso a paso, momento a momento? Se pierden de tantas cosas.

Me palpé el bolsillo otra vez.

-señor Echizen, su chofer lo espera en la puerta- me dijo un encargado con voz patosa. Lo mire un segundo y asentí luego.

-bien- a casa, por fin a casa.

…

-he vuelto- grité apenas llegué.

-estoy en la cocina- me contestó Sakuno. Su voz sonaba como un canto de sirenas era casi hipnótica, o al menos a mí me lo parecía porque el teléfono no la reproducía igual. Estaba de espalda y la abracé sin voltearla, dio un respingo encantador.

-te extrañé- susurré junto a su cuello y lo mordí levemente.

-también yo- su cabeza se dejó caer sobre mi hombro. –espero que me trajeras algún recuerdo.

-lo tengo todo en mi bolso- ella soltó un risita de niña consentida.

-oh, cielos. Gracias… muero ver lo que compraste.

-bésame antes- le pedí y me ofreció sus labios, suaves y delicados. Pétalos de la más tierna flor.

-te amo- musitó antes de escapar de mis brazos y correr a la sala donde había quedado mi bolso.

La seguí mientras sacaba todo de mi bolso y lo desparramaba en el suelo… había comprado todo lo que me había recordado a ella… demasiadas cosas en realidad.

-vestidos de verano… collares ¡un bikini!

-en Australia venden esas cosas.

-me lo probaré- dictaminó decididamente mirándome a los ojos… y quemaban, vaya cómo me quemaban.

-¿ahora?- le pregunté sintiendo que me ponía cada vez más tenso del deseo acumulado.

-ahora- su ropa fue cayendo lentamente hasta formar un charco de tela a sus pies para dejar a la vista su cuerpo de hada. Mi hada, era perfecta.

-me estás matando- forcé la voz porque no me salía.

-¿en serio?- el bikini jamás llegó a su cuerpo porque antes que algo la tapase la tomé y la besé. Me dejé llevar por mi deseo y olvidé todo… incluso la caja en mi pantalón. Tarde lo recordé porque ella ya la tenía entre sus manos.

-¿y esto es…?- me preguntó ceñuda, por qué ahora justo cuando íbamos a… en fin.

-es un anillo de compromiso- suspiré. –te juro que tenía una idea mejor que esta para entregártelo, pero ya ves…

-oh Dios, Ryoma… Ryoma- sollozó ¿sollozó? ¿pero qué demonios...?

-oye no tienes que llorar, es fácil aceptas o no.

-idiota- se lanzó y me besó. –sí, claro que sí- más besos y mi ropa al suelo.

Y en su dedo mi anillo…

Era un idiota con suerte.

**FIN **

Se me había olvidado subirlo ._. soy una despistada de lo peor.

Jajajaja

Bueno aquí el final, después de meses xD

Gracias por leer.

**karly15****: **lo hice (finalmente) algo corto y raro, pero ahí esta. Gracias por comentar.

**MayiLoza****: **gracias por lo ánimos, me ayudaron mucho de verdad, ver los comentarios siempre motiva. Un beso y gracias por leer.

**MICHIRU: **me siento alagada y no sabes cuánto, sé que tardé mucho, pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca. Gracias, me acompañaste en todo el proceso y eso se agradece bastante.

**ladykagurasama****: **jajaja hola, a mí también me gusta el lemon, creo que es una buena forma de fortalecer a una pareja y es lindo leerlo… lógicamente tengo la misma fascinación tuya por estos dos, los amo desde niña y tampoco me los puedo quitar de la mente xD perdón por la tardanza. Un beso.

Gracias totales a los que leyeron esto, son los mejores.

Los quiero


End file.
